Luvdisc Lullaby
by The Mad Hatter Effect
Summary: "I believe that may be Luvdisc." N supplied after only a moment of listening to the sounds himself. It almost sounded like these new water Pokemon were joining the Wailmer in their song. :: NxOC Oneshot for XxMarchHarexX


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing that pertains to _Pokemon_.

* * *

Silence surrounded the young woman as she stood upon the dark beach, listening to the waves lapping against the sand and her submerged feet and ankles. Silver often came out here in a bid to escape the city's bustling noises, even so late in the night, and to listen to the sounds of nature, and to whatever ocean Pokemon were near enough to hear the cries in the air. Atop her head sat her partner, a large Butterfree that oftentimes was mistaken as a large hair ornament instead of a Pokemon.

Silver wasn't a people-person, much preferring the company of Pokemon over humanity. And it was this very trait that the man she admired shared; the very trait that had drawn her to him.

She cocked her head slightly, enjoying the salty breeze that played with her short hair and tugged at her hat. Wailmer song drifted up from the ocean's depths to reach her ears and join the lapping waves in breaking the silence, allowing the woman to enjoy their noise as she mused over the man who led Team Plasma.

So deep in thought she was, that Silver didn't notice the crunching of sand under feet as the person approached her, adjusting the own cap atop his head to beat keep the breeze from stealing it away. It hadn't been hard to find the woman; it had only been a matter of checking all of her usual haunts.

In fact, it would've been unusual if N couldn't have found her. In the past months that she had been apart of Team Plasma, Silver was often seen trailing along after the man like a lost puppy. It often prompted many to comment on how cute a couple the two were, only to be corrected by a flustered Silver that the two were in no relationship what-so-ever, thank you very much. Not that she hadn't entertained the thought once or twice…

"Lovely night," N spoke up, hands shoved in his pants pockets as he gazed out into the ocean as well, having stepped up beside Silver.

Silver gasped, turning in shock to spot her boss. She blinked twice rapidly, mind blank of any type of response in the suddenness of his appearance beside her.

When no response was heard, N glanced over at the smaller woman before chuckling. "What's the matter? Meowth got your tongue?"

"Ah? … Of course not!" Silver harrumphed and turned back to the ocean. "You just caught me off guard, is all. It would happen to anyone!"

"Of course," he chuckled again, turning to gaze back out into the distance as well, watching the Wailmer breach the waves to fly through the air playfully as they sang.

Silver shifted uncomfortably, shooting the man a shy glance. She wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but her issues with humanity had left her with a problem dealing with intimacy. Even the thought sent a course of fear through her…

The two remained in silence, as was a common occurrence, when N sought her out. As if he somehow knew that she did not need to have a conversation to enjoy their time together. She was thankful for that.

As the minutes stretched out with the two enjoying the other's company a new sound joined that of the Wailmer song and the lapping waves. Silver blinked, straining her ears to hear the sound properly.

"What's that sound?" she mumbled, not expecting a reply.

"I believe that may be Luvdisc." N supplied after only a moment of listening to the sounds himself. It almost sounded like these new water Pokemon were joining the Wailmer in their song.

Silver blinked as close to the shore several of the heart-shaped Pokemon appeared from the waves, squirting each other playfully, splashing about without a care in the world. Silver blinked at the group of Luvdisc, amazed at their game. "Cute~" she mumbled again.

She failed to notice the warm smile N sent her way.

_Luvdisc's heart-shaped body is a symbol of love and romance. It is said that any couple meeting this Pokemon is promised a loving relationship that never ends._


End file.
